Tell Me Would You Kill to Save a Life
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU after S04E20 'The Rapture'. Castiel comes back in Claire and remains there. But that is where it all changes. Truths come out and friends join together. Misha is Castiel but always wondered what if? (Rate T now may go up later)
1. Chapter 1

Tell me would you kill to save a life

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: AU after S04E20 'The Rapture'. Castiel comes back in Claire and remains there. But that is where it all changes. Truths come out and friends join together. Misha is Castiel but always wondered what if?

Disclaimer: No Own, Wish.

Tell me would you kill to save a life

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right

Crash crash

Burn, let it all burn.

Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 1

Castiel watched as Sam disposed of the demon in her mother's vessel form. Yet there is a pain closer to her heart. Someone who is calling to her, praying. Her only other direct phone line to earth. Crouching besides Jimmy. His breaths growing shallow. Knowing he is trying to speak. Say something. Resting a hand on him stroking his hair. Seeking him peace and comfort in his here after. His bright blue eyes, the windows to the soul, the light fading from them. He passes to eternal life.

Standing she moves to where Sam, Dean and Amelia are. Amelia takes a step forward.

"Claire?"

"I am sorry for your lost, but you should have trusted in god's will. Claire is with me now." She passes the brothers.

"Cass," Dean calls after her. "You can't do this. She's a kid." Castiel steps toward him.

"This is my vessel."

"Cass, what were you gonna tell us?" Sam wants to know what was so important that everything happened. He got yanked from his vessel. They met Jimmy. Jimmy died and Castiel is now possessing his daughter.

"I learned my lesson. I serve heaven I don't serve you." She vanished returning to heaven.

TMWYKSAL

"Castiel we don't take vessels this young. Since there are no other in the blood line you are recalled to heaven." Her superiors scolded her upon her return. She had played her role. Given her devotion anew. Had given up so much and lost.

"Wait, no.." Castiel began to back up from her superiors. Two angels blocked his escape. Looking up to Zachariah. The archangel gleaming at the order. He had repented. Learned his lesson. They wanted more. "No!" Castiel in her now smaller vessel began to fight with all she knew as a garrison angel. Fighting but still too small. The two grabbed her holding her still. Zachariah stepping forward.

"Castiel, we need not fight but I will." He reaches into her. Castiel screams with all the power of her little body. She had no one here on her side. No one to hear her. Maybe there was one. The pain growing like fire in her veins. Please let her be heard.

"ANNA!" Zachariah laughs as he pulls at her grace. Fire is burning but not raging as it once was. Her small body descended on one of the many grounds in heaven. There is light shinning all around her. Her blue eyes like her previous host look up with her final strength. The red headed former garrison leader smiles at her grabbing her small vessel toward her. They fly away.

TMWYKSAL

Dean has Sam locked downstairs while he is discussing the withdrawal with Bobby. Only to be interrupted by the sound of wings. Both turning to see Anna standing there holding Castiel close to her chest. Dean rushes over. He is still angry with Castiel for taking the young vessel. Yet to see his angel friend passed out and injured.

"What happened?" taking the small form from her to lay Cas on the couch. Getting a blanket to throw it over her.

"Zachariah, he's an archangel. He's the one who pulled Castiel back to heaven. To teach him a lesson. But then…" she shakes her head moving to kneel beside her sister. "Cas learned but. Angels don't take young vessels. If we do we return it in a small amount of time. Cas has no where else to go though." Castiel had no choice.

"So what then bible camp hell two?"

"Yes," she runs her hand through the blond locks. "Where's Sam?"

"Detoxing."

"Detoxing?" Dean huffs looking around. Wrapping his head around this is getting too much. He's down a brother and an angel. Thank god for Bobby.

"Yeah the boys been getting hyped on demon blood." Bobby informs them.

"I don't…" Anna really didn't know what to say. She knew of blood addictions. That's what initially started with the vampires. Cannibals to gain the magic of the one they devoured. Sure Sam was forced demon blood upon him when he was a baby. Yet now turning to it for power. "Where did you get the demon blood?"

"We aren't giving him any?"

"Then what blood are you using?" the two look from one another. "You can't just do cold turkey with this. The demon blood in him will fight and fester like a demon. You need something else to wean him onto."

"Like what?" She looks to little Cas. Raising the small arm. "You want him to feed off Cas?"

"You fight for good. Sam will think it over before he decides to feed upon her."

"And if he does cross that bridge, sister?" Bobby folding his arms defensively.

"Angel blood is pure. It will burn out the demon blood. Sam through will have a different poison. One that is easier to wean."

"Cas can't defend himself."

"She won't have to. Sam will do the right thing."

"I sure hope so." Dean moves in to pick up Castiel. Feeling how light the angel is. Looking down at the innocent face. "Is Cas… is Cas okay?"

"She needs time to recoup. " Dean nods pulling the small form close to his chest. Always very protective of children. Still pissed as hell at Castiel for taking it. Then learning he had nowhere else to go. He now she would be stuck in this vessel with no place to go. Attacked by her brothers for taking it. But also forced by them to get out and repent. Feeling for his angel friend he holds her close to him

"Sorry Cas." Sorry for not listening. Sorry for not helping you out. Sorry for all the arguments. Sorry for what he is about to do.

Opening the door to the panic room he watches his brother struggle in his bindings. Stilling when Sam stops his thrashing to stare at him. Plead with him with those puppy dog eyes. Stilling as he watches Dean lay Castiel down on the cot that they laid Anna down on once upon a time.

"Dean?" Dean looks over at him. But the face turns to something demonic. Eyes turning yellow. Then Demon Dean grabbing something a blanket to throw over her face. Suffocating the angel. "Stop, leave her alone." in reality Dean lays a blanket over her up to her chest. Moving down to whisper some advice into her ear. Stepping back to move to Sam. "Get away from me. Get back." Dean loosens the bindings. Standing up he gives them both one last look. What a weird family he has. Exiting he locks the door.

Dean comes up the stairs looking from Bobby to Anna.

"I hope we know what we're doing."

"It's for the best Dean. Castiel can deal with him."

"How does this work now? Is she a he or is he a she?"

TMWYKSAL

Sam tests the bindings. They are loose. Getting up he fights them off throwing them away. Moving over to the still form. Slowly he moves the blanket off. Looking down at the child that Castiel had taken over. The little angel before him. His hand moves to rest on her. Making sure what he saw was an illusion. She breathes.

"Cas?" he shakes her a little. Why would Dean do this? Looking around the room for a reason. Turning back to see those same blue eyes that Jimmy possessed and Castiel used with unspoken debate. The focus now upon her eyes. "Cas?"

"Sam," the little voice croaked. He smiles. Moving forward he pulls her to him. She is still alive. "Sam?" he moves back to give some space.

"Yeah Cas it's me."

"Don't," she coughs. "Don't kill Lilith." He looks at her. "She is the finale seal. She…" Castiel rest again on Sam. Sam holding her close. Lilith is a seal. Killing Lilith. That has been the whole reason for this. The reason he needs the blood. He has to kill her but the final seal…

"Cas is that the secret they yanked you away for?"

"Yes," so weak he strained to hear. "She is the seal and killing her will open it." Small hands grab his shirt. Forcing her head to look up at him. To get his attention. "Don't say yes. Don't do it, please. Sam you are better then what they say." Her head looses it little burst of strength. Sam confused about saying Yes to what? "You are my friend. Your gift is yours not there's. Please Sam. " Sam listens. His heart breaks. He has done so much wrong. Had drank demon blood. Had cost Castiel his adult male vessel. But he had done so much before the blood as well. He killed his mother's killer. Avenged without the blood. Holding the angel close to him. An angel as lost as him.

"Yes to what?" Castiel sighs heavily trying to gain focus.

"You are also Lucifer's vessel." He is shocked at the news. Determined as the hunter he is looks at her. Eyes shining with promise.

"I promise." A small smile crosses over Castiel lips.

"Thank you." Sam holds her close to him. She shivers. Grabbing the blanket he covers them. Getting comfortable. It is going to be a haul but he could do it. Hell, he had an angel on his side. An angel who is his friend. Who believed in him. Relaxing he holds her close to him. Shivering with withdrawal. It is going to be hard but he can do it.

TMWYKSAL

Dean comes down later to check on them. They are in the same position. Sam leaning against a salt encrusted wall. His arm secured around Cas' small vessel. Protecting it even as his head thrashes back and forth. The demon blood fighting in his system. Watching a small hand rub his sweaty cheek. A faint voice singing, 'Hey Jude'. Wondering when Cas learned the song and meaning. Then remembering a car ride with singing angel and the song coming on. Divulging information that this was their lullaby their mom sang to them.

"I'm okay, Cas. Get some rest." Dean listens to his brother speak. "Cas, you need to stop that, rest and heal. I'll be good." Watching he sees the small hand go back to it's previous hold on Sam's flannel shirt. Securing herself there. Gathering Cas is giving what little healing she can in her weaken state.

"How are they?" Dean jumps at the intruder.

"I'm gonna get you a bell whether you like it or not." She smiles moving to look in. "So is Cas gonna stay that young or is she gonna age?"

"We can let our vessel's age. But in beneficial for us to not. Yet in this situation it will help to age the vessel."

"Can you advance rapidly?"

"A couple of years. The vessel is only 14."

"Yeah a couple of years would help though."

"Not sure Cas is up for that yet. Let her be Dean I know this is hard on you. It is harder on Castiel." Anna moves to the stairs. "Let them be. I want some chocolate cake."

TMWYKSAL

Sam rocks to the humming. Castiel is still singing to him.

"Didn't know angel's sing."

"We sing just not all of us are proficient at it."

"Well your doing good."

"How do you feel?"

"Better thank you. Cas?"

"Hhmm."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am better."

"Battle better or strategy better?" Blue eyes look at him. His face focusing on her. Caring eyes looking into lost old souls.

"I don't."

"Cas, tell me what is still wrong?"

"Zachariah tried to rip my grace out of my vessel. My grace splintered and cracked. It needs to heal."

"So your human weak?"

"I can still smite you." Sam smiles. Cas has been hanging around Dean too much.

"So am I cured?"

"Mostly. Temptation will still be there we just need to find you an alternative."

"What do you suggest?"

"Angel blood will cleanse the impurity."

"Why didn't you…" offer before. He was the boy with the demon blood. The man who drank from demons. Was a warrior for the greater good. Fighting to keep seals locked. Sam the innocent.

"I was not permitted. I don't care now. It does not matter." I don't matter, was unspoken. Sam held the angel tight to him. A great warrior of the lord letting him/herself be cuddled by a human.

"It does and thank you."

"I have done nothing." Castiel felt so unlike himself. He felt frail as a human. Felt as alone as a single cloud in a vast blue sky. What reason was he there for? Not even enough to provide shade for? Maybe for a few. A few are all that he really needed. Castiel now in Claire gets up moving slowly away from him. She shivers as she moves. Sam is too stunned to do anything. Amazed since the first time he met the angels. To learn they are dicks. But that one, one is on their side. Is his friend. Is family now. Feeling it in his heart. Watching her go to the door.

"You've done everything." Castiel turns to looks at him. Tilting her head. "Cas, you defied your family for us. You gave up everything. You're one of us." She lets her back hit the door. One of them. She was once so high. A warrior of god. Doing what was believed to be righteous.

Sam watched the great angel hit the door with her back. Was what he spoke too much? Did he have the right to destroy the angel's world? To break up family. Take away everything she knew. Cas slides to the floor.

The world getting loud. Once so big now so small. As small as her vessel. Everything has changed. Unsure of what to do now. She needs to run. Needs to be free but she can't. Her wings are small, weak. Her head hits the wall behind her. Tears flowing down her face. She's nothing now. Poor excuse of an angel.

"Cas, Cas…" Sam moves to kneel before the crying, falling angel. "Cas," she shakes more. "Castiel?" she looks up at him. Him the only one to ever call her by her full name amongst humans. Names hold power. It is an old tradition but it still holds true. "Castiel." He speaks again.

"Samuel." He smiles. His head hurts but focusing on her helps. She has changed so fast. Grown before them. Grown more human. It is still weird in some ways to remember Castiel as his male form. The father of the vessel before him. "What do we do now?"

"Well Dean has to let us out." Castiel huffs. Her eyes borrowing into his. Seeing the truth. "I'm okay. Still shaky but I know the truth now."

"The talent is still inside you. The blood is not what you need." Sam furrows his brows. Shaking his head. "The power that the demon gave you."

"So why haven't they been working?"

"Because of this path you went down. It needed a reboot after you died." Sam seems to understand. His whole life had been working up till the time when his powers came into being. Birth till then. Then he died and came back.

"Huh," looking up to the ceiling. "And the blood gave it more juice to flow through me."

"Yes," she looks to the door. "Can we get out of here?" Sam chuckles as Castiel sounds like a little girl. Complaining how dingy this place is in her own way.

"Yeah," Sam looks to the door. "DEAN!" he shouts. Castiel unconsciously jumps at the outbursts. Sam laughs. "We're fine! Open up." Sam gives her a smile. The door opens with a loud crick of metal grinding. The door opens to reveal a skeptical Dean and a smiling Anna.

TMWYKSAL

Dean still fuming over his drugged out brother and his angel friend in an innocent kid. Innocent. Anna standing across from him with her arms crossed. Explaining in detail why Castiel can't vacate.

"Dean, If Castiel returns to heaven they will kill her. There will be no more Castiel."

"Can't he take another vessel? I mean do angels take kids all the time?"

"No Dean. If we do we use for a moment then return. They are innocent."

"So what is Cas gonna do?"

"Dean," she says sternly.

"I know he has no where else to go."

"Dean humans have sorted their emotions by the time we take possession."

"Don't try and sugar coat this for me."

"Castiel is more receptive to these emotions. Being one of the final created before humans."

"Wait what?" Bobby strolls in.

"Castiel is a child amongst our kind. Father began to…"

"Dabble." Bobby finished. Anna nods her head.

"Always looking down upon earth. Dean stop thinking like that. Cas can pick up on that. Your brother is going to need her." Dean glares at her. Sammy only needs him.

"Why is Sam gonna need Feathers?" Dean and the angel may have the silent communication thing but he needs the verbal.

"The blood." Anna looks down to where they left him. "Castiel can give him her blood. They know Cas is with you. She will help Sam because… she has no other place to go. And she's a good little soldier. Wanting what is truth to win. And you need Castiel as well. He.. She is your friend. Always fighting by your side and with you. Be her friend. Dean, please."

"And what of you?" he needs this chick flick moment to end. Sure he likes Cas out of all the dicks he met. Hell the dude dragged his ass out of hell.

"I will stay as long as I can. But I have a big red bulls eye on me as well."

"And what happens to Cas?"

"You protect her. She'll protect you. Like she already does." Conversation over she heads to the steps heading down.

Dean follows her downstairs. Looking at the angel. Stopping and going over what Anna just informed him of. Castiel is an innocent. A child of human nature.

"DEAN!"

TMWYKSAL

They enter in cautiously. Anna coming in to stand beside him. Looking down at his brother who is holding Castiel to his side. They both look up. Yet Cas looks long at Dean then to Anna.

"How do you feel Castiel?"

"I have felt better." Sam gets up easily. Turning to watch Cas struggle to stand. Concern evident on his face.

"Castiel?"

"I'm fine."

"Your definition of fine needs to be redefined." Dean adds. Moving in he grips a hold onto Cas. His whole hand fitting around Clair's bicep. She stares at him like before. Looking both in the eye. Still eerie on how they connect. Even in a different vessel.

"Dean, I'm," sorry.

"Hey, we'll adapt." He looks over to Anna and Sam before looking directly at Cas. "Cas," Castiel looks to Sam then to Dean. Dean shakes his head. Since when do Sam and Cas share looks? Silent conversation. Feeling a little jealous yet maintaining.

"Castiel, please." It sounds scared and a whisper. The mighty angel who saved him. Who can smite him with a touch. Sounding so defeated. Scared of his reaction. Scared of him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Castiel." She looks at him. Her eyes bright blue like her fathers. Yet behind that. The soul, the grace shines through pure Castiel. Dean smiles. "I'm sorry." Castiel looks to Sam.

"Take what you can get." She nods. Dean rolls his eyes. Anna and Bobby share a laugh. Everybody sobers as Castiel collapses into Dean. Her hand going to her head.

"Anna help." She cries. Anna swoops in pulling the smaller form to her chest.

"Sshhh Castiel I have you. Ssshhhhh." Castiel is gripping her head more.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean comes over trying to get a glance at her. Sam comes in placing a hand on her.

"I'm not sure." Anna kneels to in front of Castiel. Her hands pulling the young hands from her head. Anna trying to see what has Cas so disturbed. "Cas, oh my. Ok this is gonna hurt honey."

"Wait what are you gonna do?" Dean moves in. Sam begins to pull Cas toward him. Anna looks at both of them.

"Her grace. Zachariah must still have a piece. I need to get it back." Pushing her toward Sam. "She is gonna scream. Keep her safe Sam," he confirms with a nod. Dean reaches to the flustered Anna. Concern radiating off her as her hair flies with her movements. "Dean?"

"What about you?"

"Gonna get some help and get back her grace."

"And if you can't?" she looks at Castiel who Sam is holding close to him. Anna moves to stroke Castiel's head. Something that in the male vessel would never let do, probably. Maybe after this. After Uriel she should have touched more. Sam Holding hugging her close. Her heart breaks.

"I'll have to remove what is left of her grace."

"Make her human." Sam asks holding her closer to him. Trying to protect her from the inevitable.

"You can't do that." Dean states. Stepping between the two.

"Would you rather have her suffer? Zachariah is going to take what he has of her grace and twist as much as he can till he crumples it up till dust. Which will create an eternal wound that will hurt till the day her grace finally goes out."

"Can't you get her another?" Anna tries to get to Castiel. Sam continues to shield Castiel. The innocent. Dean steps back.

"It's different. I don't know how. Please let me get her to sleep through most of this. I don't want Castiel to suffer do you?"

"How do we know if you fail or not?"

"So much faith in me."

"Anna," Castiel calls from Sam's protective arms. She moves past the brothers to her sister.

"I'm here."

"Don't go. They will kill you. Please Anna." Her sweet fledgling. Still trying to protect her older sister.

"Castiel this is for you. You are so special."

"I am nothing." Anna grabs her face so they are looking eye to eye.

"Never say that. You are one of the last made before father left. You are special. And you were the one out of the 12 chosen to go to hell came back. You are special and need to be here."

"Anna why I…"

"Rest my sister." She kisses the youthful Claire's head. Castiel sinking back to Sam unconscious. "Take care of her. She will be weak if what I think Zachariah is doing with the grace. Protect her please. I'll send an ally to help here ok."

"Another angel?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but he is a good one."

"How will we know?" Dean asks. He's had his share of angels.

"Ask Castiel."

"What if she is in too much pain?"

"Castiel will be your first alert to an angel here. Please keep her safe." Anna kisses Castiel's head in a very motherly protective manner before vanishing.

TMWYKSAL

Sam sat in a chair reading a book remaining calm as he can. His foot though betraying his calm.

"Chill dude." Dean warns him again. Sam looks up licking his lips. He looks to where Cas lays then to the roof. "Dude?"

"Sorry."

"Need a drink Sam." Sam looks to Bobby who pours him a glass of bourbon. Taking without thinking he chugs it. Setting it down with a thunk. Bobby goes to pour another. Dean stops him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm…" he looks to the heavens again.

"Sam," Sam turns to Castiel whom spoke. She is standing, swaying toward them.

"Castiel…" Dean moves from his chair to let Cas sit. She does slowly. Her hands fisted with pain and exertion.

"Samuel, how bad?"

"Um," he looks around the room. The accusing eyes. Then looking to the angel.

"How did you get the blood before?" Sam blushes and cringes looking around. Cas furrows his brow. "I believe my vessel is too young for that." His eyes zone in on her. She is still an angel and can read his mind. Dean stunned looking between them. What had Sam and Ruby done? Then it clicking.

"With a demon?" Dean grabs the bottle from Bobby's hands pouring himself a drink.

"She would fill up a flask." Castiel nods. Looking around she spies his shot glass. Picking it up she sniffs at the booze scent. Setting it down she looks around. Picking up a knife she moves as a breeze swiping it across her forearm. Holding it out over the glass she lets it fill it up. The non junkies looking in silence. Sam licking his lips. Shot glass full she moves it toward Sam. Always willing to bleed for the Winchesters. Looking shaky he picks up the glass. Downing it like the blood junkie he is. Glass set on the table she fills it again.

"Is that sanitary?" Dean scoffs.

"I am an angel." Castiel states. Glass full again she moves it toward him. Sam looks to the glass then to her wrist. He has been running on fumes. Detoxing terribly.

The blood was smooth. Unlike the normal metal salty tang of normal blood. Not the added sulfur aftertaste of demon blood. This had an after rain essence to it. Smooth. Picking up the glass he downs it. How could he have ever worshiped the demon? Licking the inside of the glass he looks over to Cas. Her arm raised. Blood leaking from the cut. Not slowing. Red crimson. Licking his lips.

"You may be an angel Cas but it's still blood."

"My grace," she pauses. Her mind going to what she is and how little is left. How broken. "It purifies everything inside me. Attaching me to this vessel. We are one. And this," holding up her wrist. "Is me."

Bobby watched in silence as she filled the shot glass. Sam grabbing them quickly and downing. Himself grabbing a towel ready to hold it over the bleeding cut. Listening to them. More watching. The great angel who has done so much for them. Still doing for them, bleeding. Trapped inside a child. Torn down by her elder brothers. His fatherly side going toward her. An angel for Christ sake. Still an idjit kid though as messed up as any human. Her eyes lock on him. She smiles. Yeah the angel would fit perfectly in this family. Then he gasped.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed. Sam tried to behave and wait patiently as she filled the glass slowly. The blood cooling as it filled. No it was better warm. Scolding himself at the thought. Not caring now he pulled the chair toward him. Taking the bleeding arm. Moving the cut to his lips. His mouth latching on. Drinking the warmth. The rain. The breath of life.

Dean wants to yank his brother from his angel. Yet to stunned and shell shocked to move. Castiel sitting staring as Sam drinks from her wrist as if an everyday occurrence. Sam moaning as he drinks the blood. Vampire crosses his thoughts. This is suppose to be good. How can it be? Not demon, yeah. Angel and friend?

"Sammy!" Sam can hear his brother but the taste. A hand touches his head. Youthful fingers running through his hair. Ruby would do that but she would grip tight. Make him gasp and gulp down more. These played, combed through his locks.

"He is almost done."

"That's not right."

"Dean, he will be free after this."

"So no blood."

"Not so much blood." Castiel groans again. Her free arm grabbing around her middle.

"Cas, Cas what is going on?" Rose colors her cheeks. Then it evaporated. Turning pale. The eyes going big as orbs. Hunching over. Trying to let Sam keep her arm. "Sam stop."

Sam felt the struggle. Heard his name.

"Sam please." Came the soft angelic voice. He relents seeing Castiel has gone from fine to pain. Releasing her arm he grabs the towel Bobby holds limp in his hand. Pressing it down on the wound.

"What can we do?"

"You nothing. Me, I have a few ideas." A new voice spoke.

TMWYKSAL

TBC….

I have more. I wanted to write more of this before publishing in little bits.

Please tell me what you think?


	2. No matter how many lives that I live

Tell me would you kill to save a life

CHAPTER 2

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: AU after S04E20 'The Rapture'. Castiel comes back in Claire and remains there. But that is where it all changes. Truths come out and friends join together. Misha is Castiel but always wondered what if?

Disclaimer: No Own, Wish.

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget**__**  
**__**No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret**_

CHAPTER 2

Everyone starts at the new invader

"Trickster!" Dean and Sam stand up defensively. Sam obscuring Castiel from sight. "What are you doing here?" Dean demands.

"Can't a brother," he vanishes to reappear behind Castiel. "Visit his sister." Castiel turns to see the new intruder. Her eyes focusing in and out. Then her eyes made contact.

"Gabriel." Smiling wide he takes the towel away. Moving his hand over the bleeding wound he heals it.

"There we go, all good."

"Wait you're an angel?" Dean asked defensively. Standing up to get ready to grab the branch.

"Bitch please. I'm an archangel." He inspects his work. "There we go all better. Word through the grapevine was an angel being stuck in a child. Poor Castiel."

"Gabriel." Castiel speaks looking at him. He claps his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Cas, I'm not gonna be playing any games. Anna found me on her underground tour. She informed me of what the others are up to. Idiots."

"You can say that again." Gabriel looks to Bobby. Smiling at a fellow cynic.

"Good to see you again."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual."

"AW come on Bobster. We're having a little bit of fun."

"Killing Dean over and over again was fun for you."

"No that was a lesson you needed to learn. Castiel on the other hand has to learn so much more. As do you, Sammy boy." Sitting in a chair that wasn't there before. "So Castiel how's it feel to be in a teenager?"

"I'd rather not be." Castiel fidgeted in her chair. She hated being scrutinized. Always her elders watching her critiquing her. Sam saw the way Cas collapsed in upon herself. Getting younger under her older brother's gaze. Knowing the feeling all to well.

"So what are you doing here?" Dean voiced as he stepped closer to the archangel.

"Anna called and told me what was going down and bam I'm here. Which reminds me." He leans forward touching Castiel on the chest. She groans and bends in half. The brothers stepping up to defend. Bobby cocking a shotgun aiming it at the tricky angel. "Easy, easy lemon squeezy. It's just a protection so angels can't find her."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She had seen the brothers do this before. Not relishing it she began to move. Dean grabbed her steering her toward the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Sam gets defensive. Gabriel pops a lollipop in his mouth that came from nowhere.

"She's fine. Safer now too." He eyes Sammy, "unless your gonna drink from her again." Sam feels slapped. Gabriel comes over to him. His power radiating. Reaching out his hand he touches Sam chest. Sam's pain radiates on his face then moves away.

"What the?"

"Same treatment. Need you boys to protect my sis." Turning to her as she comes back out. Dean stepping up to help little Cas. Taking the towel from her as she moves back to take a seat or to stand beside her brother. "So sis, how are you holding up?"

"Where is Anna?"

"Gathering troops." The blue eyes look to her older brother. He looks back. "Oh no no no, NO." he backs up a little from her. Everyone watching the stare down. "Castiel, you have to sit this one out."

"I am not a fledgling anymore."

"No, but you are a symbol." Shock fills the air instead of the previous tension. "Castiel don't you see what you have become. You stood up to the big boys. Put it to the man. You my dear young sis averted the rising of our fallen. And Anna would rip my wings out if anything happens to you."

"I don't understand." She sits in the chair.

"Free will." The brothers look to one another. The small family looking at the angels. Gabriel turns to Dean touching his chest. He stumbles back thought coming back ready to fight. "You're welcome."

"Gonna brand my ribs too angel dick." Gabriel laughs at Bobby.

"Well everyone up there knows who she'll be with." He motions to the brothers. Moving toward Bobby. Bobby shows his weapon. "Well?"

"Fine," Gabriel brands his ribs too.

Sam leans over to Castiel. Dean stands behind her. Gabriel turns to them. Smiling he comes to Castiel. Castiel looks up at him. They both smile.

"Till we meet again. And don't be shocked if another brother comes along?"

"How will we know if he is a friend?" Gabriel glares at Dean then takes a look to the small angel.

"She'll know." Poof, and just like that he is gone. Dean turns on Cas.

"The trickster is an angel?" reaffirming the fact with misbelief.

"I did not know him as the trickster and he is an archangel not my level angel."

"He's still a dick." Dean turns to look at Bobby. Bobby looking back seeing something in Dean's eyes. With a nod of the head Bobby moves from his post by the sink.

"Come on feathers lets get you to work." He begins to move toward his study. She looks at both brothers sensing something but unsure.

"Go on Cas, I need to speak with my brother." Looking from Dean to Sam. Sam smiles innocently. She leaves the room entering the study to have a book tossed at her.

"Translate this." It's not a suggestion. Flipping the book around she sees the Enchoian. Moving to take a seat Bobby hands her a notebook. "Into English please." She nods opening the book. Bobby smiles as she takes a seat and gets to work without protest.

Dean turns Cas' chair around taking a seat.

"What the hell man? Cas is in a child. Anna is being all motherly. And the trickster is a firkin archangel. Can this day get any worse?" Sam shakes his head at those famous last words. It always gets worse before it gets better.

"Dean, we have to do this."

"Do what let you become vampire for angel blood? Come on man. Sammy you have to stop."

"I will. Castiel said that demon blood wouldn't call to me anymore and I would still have my gift."

"Your physco mumbo jumbo. You'll still have it."

"I always have. She said I can still use it."

"And you believe her."

"Drop it Dean. Jeez, Castiel doesn't want to be in her anymore than you want her there. She is stuck Dean. An innocent angel, an innocent. What is your problem?"

"She's in a child."

"Claire said yes."

"To save her family."

"Are you any different?" Dean stares at his brother in shock then. His anger gone in a heartbeat. Shock evident upon his features. The things they have done for one another for family. Dean runs a hand through his hair. The world has gone to hell in a hand basket. Sitting more like collapsing back into the seat. His faith tested over and over again yet through it all he had family. He had Sammy. Looking in the other room he sees Cas leaning over the book. Her eyes tracking the words. Hand griped tight around a pencil moving in translation. The innocent angel trapped inside a child. Going to be forced to age so she can help and blend in more with them, humans, and hunters. Looking down.

"This is seven ways of sideways of wrong."

"When have we ever had the right."

"We are good Sam." Affirming that he and Sam are good and fighting for the right. The right of the world to have free will and live unknown to the monsters that goes bump in the night.

"And so is she."

"What about me?"

Everything stops. Everyone turns to the new arrival. "You don't call or write. Sammy a girls gonna think you've forgotten her."

"I should have never trusted you." Sam gets ready to attack.

"Sammy boy you need me." Ruby, the demon, steps toward him. "You left me waiting."

"No I left you without your true master." She moves back as if struck. Dean pulling out the demon knife.

"Whoa boys whatever you heard, whatever…" she pauses as she sees the child. Eyes raking up and down her, eyes going black.

"He will not kill her and open the final seal." Castiel taking steps closer to her. Ruby stepping back. Eyes looking to Sam for support. Sam's eyes staring back at her with daggers. She is screwed and she knows it. "You have failed."

"Sam I only did." What I thought was right, for her.

"Never again Ruby. Never." Recognizing defeat she backs up. Looking to the knife. Then someone is touching her. Her eyes go wide as she turns to see the child, the angel. Intense blue eyes stare at her before fire burns from her touch scorching her up with heavenly light. Sending her to the deepest darkest places where evil monster souls go.

The brothers and Bobby turn from the light that scorches from the body being burned of its wickedness. Looking back there is a body on the floor. Swaying on her feet she looks at them all.

"Castiel?"

"She is a lie." Turning she begins to go back to work yet not making it that far. Bobby catching her as she faints. Sam begins to move in but Bobby hefts her into his arms. She rests against his chest like the innocent angel she is.

"I'll take care of the angel, you take care of that." Dean moves to the body grabbing it.

"You grab the shovels." Underlying the words not near the demon blood. Bobby watches them exit. Sam staring Longley at Cas.

CH2

Bobby carries the angel up the stairs. Feeling how light she is, like air. Smiling he takes her into a guest room. One of the more girly ones. His wife's craft room now a pit stop on an hunter's journey. Laying her down he just looks at her. He has two sons in Dean and Sam. Now he has a daughter in Castiel. Stroking back her hair. What is he going to do? This family is the weirdest he's ever been in. Now a literal angel is part of it. So frail. Smiling again he looks upon her.

"You done good Castiel."

"Ah so this is where the fledgling has been hiding. How predictable." Bobby turns to see a middle aged man who is balding before him in a suite. "Anna should have hidden her better. Now we can finish what we started." Bobby turns to the intruder. Making sure his body is between Castiel and this new dick.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hell has nothing to do with me. I'm Zachariah. That is mine to deal with so step aside."

"Or what?"

"Please, you think you can take on an angel." Bobby silently screams for Anna and even a little to the archangel trickster. "Let me have that scrap so we can deal with it."

"That scrap is the best angel I have ever met. So you can shove it."

"So protective. No wonder Castiel fought to protect you. Even though he has always been more partial to humans. You are insects to be crushed." Bobby just listens to him monologue. Hoping to get more time. Time for the boys to come back. Time for their angel pals to show up and kill this bastard. "She's one of you now. Ruining everything we have worked for. We are patient but we are severely losing it with you. Give me her."

"How'd you find her?" he scoffs as if Bobby is the most stupid creature on the planet.

"She used her grace to scorch that stain downstairs. And since I still have a piece of her grace it was easy."

"You," you hurt her. Zachariah's smile just broadens.

"Yup, me." He holds his hand out squeezing air. Castiel begins to moan, whimper and convulse on the bed. Bobby moves to help hold her. The new arrival just smiles more squeezing tighter. Her body jerking wildly. Bobby looks back to see the man squeeze tighter. Light filtering out through fingers and ash falling from his hand. The man squeezing on the fragment he posses of her grace pulling more from the area around him and destroying it in his fingertips.

"ANNA! DEAN! SAM! GABRIEL! BOBBY!" Castiel screams from the pain. Bobby needs to do something even if he is human. Pulling a gun from the nightstand he fires it at the angel. Zachariah stops to stare at him. Looking put out.

"You think a gun can hurt me. You pathetic…" a knife point came from the center of his neck.

"Your pathetic to think Cassy is ever alone." The point disappears. The body falling to the floor revealing another man. The man was slenderer and taller than the trickster. Short blond hair looking quite sexed. And a tight fitting grey v-neck shirt with a black velvet blazer over it. The light shines brightly signifying the death of Zachariah. Stepping over the body the man walks to sit on the other side of Castiel. Bobby points the gun at him. "Please, if I wanted to hurt you both I would have when," he makes a motion to the body on the floor. "Anna asked me here to babysit." Moving a hand he rest it on the thrashing Castiel. "Easy, easy Cassy." Running another hand through her hair. The hand on her chest glowing. "Don't worry just healing her up a bit." Castiel stops thrashing and begins to breath easier. "That's my Cassy." Bobby watches the affection roll off the new arrival.

"So who are you?"

"Balthazar." He looks down at Castiel smiling sadly. "I'll be around and don't tell her I was here okay."

"Why not?"

"Because they all think I'm dead and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But you just lost Cas' grace." Stating the fact of how broken their angel really is. Huffing he looks down at the youngest of them.

"Zach wouldn't have brought all of it here. You know, just in case. He was always good like that." The accented voice filled him in. "I'm guessing Raphael has the other half bit that Zach didn't just destroy." Bobby looks concerned down at the sleeping angel. "Cassy will need support. She'll be more human for a while till her grace heals up. And tell Sammy and especially Dean to take an easy on her, ok."

"Okay." The angel flies away. Body on the floor gone. He looks down at the sleeping angel. "Okay."

CH2

Dean and Sam enter the house seeing Bobby pouring over the writings that Castiel has done.

"Well now that all the work is done I'll think I'll grab a beer."

"Both you boys get in here." Dean grabs three beers before coming in. Sam looking up the stairs then to Bobby. Accepting drinks around Bobby begins to tell them of his little adventure upstairs. "And also Dean, get that stick out of your ass and take care of your friend." Dean sat back on that. Sam smiling at Bobby's words.

CH2

Dean felt terrible on another level as he stood in the doorway watching Castiel sleep. Cas has done it to him before but now. She's curled up on her side. Covers held in tight little fist.

"You guys need to get out of here." Dean jumps at the new intruder.

"Anna, I'm gonna get you a bell."

"Good luck trying to get it on me." She takes in the room looking at the wings. "Cas do that?"

"No. One of your other friends did?"

"Gabriel?"

"Balthazar."

"Balthazar, really." She smiles. "Always knew he had a soft spot for him, her." Dean smiles as she corrects herself. He leans more on the doorway to get more info. She leans on the other side of the doorframe. "Balthazar had faked his death a long time ago. I found him by accident. Yet when Castiel was a fledgling, Balth use to bring him to earth to visit. A big brother."

"So he's back now."

"Yes but you need to keep it quiet. Don't tell Castiel."

"Why not?"

"She'll feel hurt and she doesn't need the extra emotion right now. You need to leave though."

"Ok, but how do we hunt and explain her."

"Come up with something. I'll leave a bag of things for Castiel in your car." She leans up to kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean goes back to watching Cas.

CH2

The next morning Dean packs up his duffle. Packing up some more gear he looks around the room making sure he has everything.

"Here," Bobby comes over handing him some books, thick books.

"Um thanks Bobby you shouldn't have."

"It's for feathers, idjit."

"You really do like her?" he smirks packing the books. Bobby picks up another one hitting Dean on the shoulder before turning.

"Feathers never asked for any of this. Never asked for her family to drop her. No one ever chooses this life but are glad when we find a fellow spirit. And be glad we have an angel."

"An angel, Cas isn't even one anymore." Bobby grabs Dean so hard it hurts.

"That angel is family Dean. He saved your ass from hell. Defied her family and came to us. Helped us when everyone else told her NO. So grow a pair and if you ever call her anything every like that again I will whoop you ass and give the impala a pink paint job."

"Real men wear pink." Dean moves out of Bobby's arm.

"Yeah right. Remember my words." Bobby moves off filling up another duffle.

"Where are you going?" continuing to fill the duffle.

"This is for me, that one." Pointing to another backpack. "That is Cas'." Dean looks over at the bag. It's an old schoolbag.

"What did you put it in?"

"Stuff that she needs." Bobby had filled it with books some cloths, blankets and even some Oreo cookies that the angel loved. Smiling, remembering when he had given her one and her whole face lit up. Also introducing her to dunking them in milk. Learning the new addition is staying and a good one.

Both of them turn as their angel walks into the room. Her right hand holding a towel to her left forearm.

"Bobby where are the band aids?" she is learning human healing. Knowing right now to deal with what she's got. Bobby comes over to lift the towel off, cringing.

"Damn it Sam." Bobby yells. Castiel looks to him.

"He is requiring less and less."

"This is not alright Cas."

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"Along with everything else." Bobby taking the father role in this weird family. Castiel staring up at him looking. He pulls her into a hug. She stiffens at first then relaxes. Breathing in deeply Bobby calms himself before going to throttle Sam. Backing up she looks at him again. "Come on I'll clean it up but this time pay attention I'm not always gonna be around."

"You may outlive me." Castiel says seriously. He turns on her.

"Don't you ever say anything like that." She steps back. Bobby controls his anger. The only thing he can control. "I expect you to take care of them when I'm gone." He glares at Dean to say something. Dean just looks at the hens before turning back to his pack. Sealing it up and lifting Cas' bag in his arms to taking them to the impala.

CH2

Sam looks at himself in the mirror. He feels so different. The crave for blood that tasted, he realizes now, like sulfur fading. The rain tasting ambrosia though of Castiel is more intoxicating. True the cravings for that aren't as bad as the demon blood. Could you get addicted to angel blood? He asked Cas once but all she did was shrug unknowingly. Then he looked at her, the vessel. Fourteen year old daughter of Jimmy Novak, the man who said yes first. Now he is gone and his daughter is Castiel now forever. Yet when he looked into her eyes it is all Castiel not a trace of her. Always wondering what happened to the person and they had learned briefly of the religious family man. Yet now, the blood he let it flow with a switch of a knife against flesh.

No refusal. Sam felt great. Looking into the mirror he closes his eyes. Remembering his gift from before, would it come back? Could he or dare he try to use it. Doesn't matter they have to go. Coming down the stairs he sees Bobby have a supporting hand on the angel. Smiling proud at her then seeing him he looks to Cas. She looks between the both of them with concern. Turning she gives Bobby a hug.

"Thank you." Bobby had been hugging her a lot. Must be the vessel. He returns it.

"I'll see you around." She looks to Sam before exiting. Bobby stares at Sam as he watches her exit. This is can of worms that he really doesn't want to talk about.

"See yah around Bobby." Bobby opens his mouth to scold and tell him to watch his six and theirs.

Dean barges in.

"Chuck called we have to head there."

TBC…

I hope people are liking this I have no clue. TY all who are.


	3. Where is Your God?

There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?

Chapter 3

The car ride is an education of music and just talking and resting. Sam is staring at Castiel sleeping. Turning he looks at Dean.

"It's so weird watching her sleep." Dean looks in the mirror at her then to Sam. "Angels don't sleep." Dean huffs. "So did Chuck tell you what is going on?"

"Not really. Just said that we need to see him and everything is changing. Upstairs are not happy." That doesn't sit well with them. They can make it there in a half an hour if he floors it. Looking into the backseat he sees Cas sleeping. It will take an hour at this speed. Looking to his brother seeing him be more himself. They can take the hour.

Arriving they exit to Dean moving to the back door. Tapping on the window to wake the angel. She wakes to glare at him. Sam opens the door for her. Chivalrous he still is and Cas is his angel too, now. She exits and looks around. They left while it was dark now there is light everywhere. Her eyes close taking in the warmth. Both brothers look from one another to watch the angel take in the sun. Simple pleasure of being human welcoming the warmth upon her skin. Sam smiles at how the angel is adapting.

"Come on," Dean says spoiling the moment like always. Her eyes flash open to look at Sam. Sam shrugs as Dean passes him to get into the house.

"Come on," he puts his hand on her shoulder pulling her with him. They go up the steps to see Dean has already entered. Walking in they see Dean looking furiously at some papers and Chuck looking nervous. Seeing Sam then looking to Castiel his eyes going wide.

"Castiel," Chuck rushes forward and embraces the small angel. "You're alive, thank god." Backing up a little he looks behind her. "Your wings, Castiel how bad do they hurt?" her eyes go wide looking at the boys in concern before turning back to him a face full of question. "I saw. What they did? And I'm sorry about Jimmy."

"Chuck," he backs up more.

"Sorry, yeah um." He runs into his kitchen. The brothers turn to look at her. She backs up under their gaze. Hating that she is frail and vulnerable.

"Your wings?" Sam asks.

"Is what he wrote true?" Dean lifts high the papers. Looking between them she steps forward to take the papers. Dean hands them over as Chuck comes back in with milk and Oreo cookies, Castiel's favorite. Seeing Cas looking at the papers he sets them down going back to the kitchen he gets the beers and pretzels for the boys. Coming back out to see Cas picking up a cookie and Sam reading the papers.

"You saw?" she asks before she eats the cookie. Chuck nods.

"Yeah in visiony Technicolor. How are you even walking?"

"I am an angel and I had too"

"Wow, more power to you." He drinks his own beer. Dean takes a long drag of his beer. If everything he read was true, damn.

_**Zachariah's hand gripped tighter and tighter around her grace. Inside she screams louder then when they lashed out on her wings reeducating her to be a good solider. She is a good solider just not what they want her to fight for. Inside she can feel pain erupt anew from a different source, Claire. Claire is frightened and screaming. With another tug her screaming ends. The energy of the soul fading. Castiel can feel the hole it is creating. She promised Jimmy she would keep his family safe. Tugging back from the grip she secured her grace around the soul. Letting it get warm and powerful enough. **_

_**He Chuckles at her. At her naiveness at helping the soul when he could crush her. The soul gets warm. Castiel smiles as she feels Claire is safe. She can go be with her father. With her released into the great beyond the present brings itself to the front again. The angels holding her wings painfully and Zachariah twisting her grace. She needs help but who can help her. Dean won't. He is burdened with her vessel. She will die here and they will never know. Sam and Dean will never know what she needs to tell them. There has to be someone who can help her. Someone who has always been there. **_

_**ANNA! She screams through her grace. The outburst costing her more of her fading strength. Grace, life source for an angel, is dimming. Not much left. Praying to whomever will listen to help her a little. Save the Winchesters. **_

"_**Anna," she whispers to the air of heaven. They pull her wings to bring her back but she is already gone. **_

_**Anna had heard a prayer to her. She was sitting in a pew in the Sacra Coeur when it vibrated loudly around her. Red hair flipping over her shoulder**_

Sam sets the papers down on the overly crowded coffee table. His eyes looking to Castiel who was drinking the milk Chuck had given her.

"Well," Dean grunts. Hating when people sacrificed for them. Hating that it was always for the greater good. Now the daughter had died along with her father. And Castiel had given up her home. Her wings are in a condition and finally her grace, her life force. Looking at the naive angel. Hands gripping tightly her glass of milk.

"It is as the prophet wrote."

"So Claire is gone?" Sam asks looking at her. She nods.

"There is only me in here. This is my vessel for eternity." How ever long that may be? She sets down her cup.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have time. And Dean is always disgusted and you only need me for my blood. I am unimportant."

"Don't you ever say anything like that ever again." Anger boiled through his body and words. Dean runs his hands along his jean clad thighs. "Cas, we aren't worth it and you are part of this family now. You should have told us."

"Would you have listened?" she looks into his hazel eyes. He steps back mentally. He would have. Had she tried? Sam rests a hand on her shoulder.

"How bad are your wings?" she looks over her shoulder.

"I fear they will never heal properly." Chuck takes his normal lounge seat.

"Castiel?" she looks to Chuck. He smiles wanly at her. "There's more."

CHAPTER 3

The brothers sat and listen intently as Chuck tells them of his recent visions. It's all kinda loopy for him but he stutters a few times explains.

"Everything seems double sided now like the way it should of gone and the way it did. It's so weird."

"So why didn't you call us earlier about this?" Sam makes a motion toward Castiel.

"Cause my visions are of you. The only other time I had more on Castiel's point of view was when he rescued you from hell. When his wings burned in hell fire darkening his beautiful pale blue wings to reach the righteous man. " Dean looks shocked. He has been a dick toward the angel. An angel who had given up her wings for him. Went to and through hell for him. Who defied her brothers so she could help them. Who is more human now because of them.

"What color are her wings now?" Sam asks pulling Dean from his self loathing. Chuck grunts before looking to Sam after looking to Castiel who is remaining silent and still.

"Um, black." He looks to Castiel for confirmation. She does a mere nod before going still.

"So how do we change them back?"

"You can't." she says. "They are forever burned. But it was my duty to and it proves what I did for God." She stares at Dean. Those long looks that they had shared in the past back now in tiny blond form. He looks in them seeing Castiel shine through. Seeing him so lost and in pain. Pain. Moving forward.

"Cas, CAS!?" Her hand going to her forehead. Pain lacing through her.

"Castiel," Sam moves grabbing the little angel pulling her close to his chest. Rubbing her back as she groans in pain. Dean moving in to help. Chuck standing looking around.

"What is it?" Sam looks to Chuck whose eyes have gone wide as saucers.

"You have to leave." Sam begins to pull Castiel up. After all these years of fighting the supernatural he can move quickly when told to. "It's my protector. I should have seen this, why didn't I?"

"Cause I wanted Castiel all to myself." They both turn to the new intruder. A black man in grease covered overalls stood before them. "Castiel." He sneers. Castiel sits up her eyes going wide shrinking back. Sam getting up to protect her. "How noble of you Winchester but I don't need to touch her physically to hurt her for I already have her." He shows his hand with something glowing in it, just like Zachariah. They tore what bit of Castiel's grace in 2. His hand squeezes and Castiel throws herself back into the couch arching. Sam wants to do something but what. "There is nothing you pathetic monkeys can do."

"Really," Dean smirks. Raphael turns those dark eyes on him. Dean can swear they almost go black like a demons. "ANNA! GABRIEL! BALTHAZAR! WE NEED YOUR ASSES, NOW!" Nothing happens. Raphael smiles darkly. "This is awkward."

"Pathetic." Raphael sneers.

"Yes you are." The archangel turns to see three rebel angels before him. Dean's prayers are answered. There is shock then anger.

"You are siding with this monkey and waste of grace."

"What are you afraid of?" Gabriel challenges. Shocked to see his long lost younger archangel he still sneers.

"Nothing."

"That is where you are wrong?" Balthazar spoke. Rummaging in his pocket. "You should give us Castiel's grace."

"This fledgling isn't worth this."

"Then give us the grace." Anna steps forward. A wall of angels between Castiel and himself. He squeezes the grace in his hand. Castiel screams loud. Sam moving to hold the angel close to his chest. He wants to help but knows he is no match against an archangel. Let angels deal with fighting the archangel. She arches to his touch but he pulls her to him.

"I got yah Castiel." She coughs and this time blood seeps out from the side. She either bit the side of her mouth or bit her tongue. Looking to the angels they have encircled the arch.

"Why join this revolution?"

"Cause we believe in free will. Give it to us." Gabriel holds out his hand. They stare at one another.

"No," he squeezes with all his might the light growing bright and ash falling from his hand. He is destroying it. Anna moves in with her blade. Raphael throws his arm at her knocking her back. Balthazar rushes in with his blade and somehow Raphael pulled out his blocking that attack. What he also gets is Gabriel grabbing his grace occupied hand. Pulling with all his force.

Castiel is withering in pain as Dean and Chuck approach. Tears are tracking down her face. Sam is holding onto her tightly. Dean wants to join but where. Gabriel is being lifted off the ground. Castiel screams again as he squeezes his prize tighter. Deciding he leaps onto help Gabriel pry the grace from the fist. Gripping on realizing this dude is strong. His fighting skills rivaling all of them combined. Come on 4 against 1 and their losing.

"Gank him already." Knifes clinks beside him. One grazes him. Damn, he thinks. They are suddenly pushed into a wall. Looking over at Gabriel he sees the desperateness. Gabriel does something very dirty.

He bites down hard on Raphael's arm. This gets the distraction they need. A knife finds home. Gabriel scrambling quickly to get the grace. They are all blown off as Raphael's great grace and soul burst from his shell. They all crumble to the ground. Paper flying through the air. Sam yearns to see the outcome.

"Gabriel?" Anna asks as she gets up. Bits of paper cling into her red hair. Looking around she finds him by a wall holding something close to his chest. His eyes looking down cooing at what he held.

"Did we get it?" Dean asks getting up and pushing the body off of him. A burnt wing layout displayed on his back. Balthazar walks over to kneel beside Gabriel.

"How is it?"

"Weak, it needs help?"

"Give it here." Gabriel looks to his brother.

"Let me first." Remembering the grace when he had helped his father create this life. Watched him herald a new angel to their ranks. As bright as the sun. Wanting to make his final angel perfect and slight practice for his next endeavor. Moving in he kisses the grace letting some of his own seep in before giving the precious cargo to Balthazar. He smiles doing the same. They can spare a little. Moving over he goes to where Sam is holding their sister.

"How is it?"

"It's weak but it will help." Moving in he takes his grace filled hands moving it to the side of Castiel's face. The grace recognizing her own and seeping in through the touch and push. Castiel arches as it enters her. "Ssshhh, sh, it's all fine." The other hand stroking the young face. "We're here." The blue eyes open to look at him.

"Balth…" she croaks.

"Yes, I'm alive and well sister. Rest now." His hand strokes her temple forcing her to rest. Sam watches the emotions splay across Balthazar's face. The main one, love. "You take care of her." He vanishes.

Anna walks over to Gabriel and Dean who had watched the display. The angel leaving before they could say anything extra. Moving over Anna kneels before Sam and Cas.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be weak for a while but she has some of her grace back. Poor Castiel." Running her hand through the blond hair. She looks to the brothers. "You need to leave here. They will have sensed this. Keep her safe."

"Anna," she looks to Sam. "Is it true about Castiel's wings? Are they?" Anna nods slightly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They will heal but never that blue ever again. Good bye." She flutters away. Gabriel comes over next. Looking down at the boy he put through hell. Watching his brother die over and over again. Then to his little sister who had brought so much hope and fun in him.

"Watch that habit of yours. Angel blood can become addicting too." Sam nods holding her close.

"Oh before I go." Gabriel bends down kissing Castiel on the forehead running his hand along her face. Before their eyes she ages from the 13/14 to about a 17/18 year old. "It'll help you on your trials and allow Cas to expand a little. Keep her safe and if anything happens to her I will hail brimstone upon you." He flaps away. Sam takes in the older form now. Her hair has grown by several inches. Her cheeks have thinned out and has grown at least 4 more inches making her officially 5' 6". Clothes revealing more skin. Tilting his head he realizes how pretty she is. A blanket is thrown over her to conceal the skin. Looking up he sees Chuck standing there. The culprit of the blanket.

"I'll email you if I get anymore headaches." Nodding Sam pulls Castiel to him. The weight difference he can feel now but can still handle. Getting up he carries Cas to the car.

CH3

"Wow, she's hot."

"Dean," Sam scolds as they drive from Chuck's place. His own eyes constantly looking to the back seat. "We need to get her some cloths.

"Well that is you duty."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause she's your blood bank."

"Well she raised you from perdition." Dean scoffs. His Castiel being different from female Castiel. It's so weird for him to wrap his head around. Monsters use to be the same way. There are the vial and ate humans for fun. Yet they had met some reformed ones. Not everything is as black and white anymore. And angels, one is playing himself up as a Norse god. One is a human turned angel who originally is an angel who fell to earth to become human. One just ran away. And this one who was a male, who rebelled for them, possessed a teen girl to become excommunicated for them. Now an aged, legal girl. "Dean don't hit on Castiel. She won't understand and you'll confuse her." Dean looks at him. "I mean it."

"He's, she's my angel."

"She's our friend." Dean looks in the mirror and smiles. Shaking his head he continues to drive. Sam reads over the papers again. "Claire is gone."

"Yeah, I know."

"Does that make it easier for you now to accept her."

"I'm not happy. I'm just… come on dude." He motions to the paper. "I understand more now. And nothing is, as it seems. Ok! I get it. Leave it alone. I'm good." Dean turns on the music. AC/DC blares over the system. Sam looks to the backseat to still see Cas asleep. Glaring at his brother he returns to the paper.

CH3

They drive all day and through a night. Sam switching places with Dean so he can rest. Castiel remaining asleep during all of this. Yet they can drive only so far without a proper rest and a proper meal. Also nice to pee in a decent urinal.

Waking her up she looks around extremely disoriented to where she is. A falling angel or healing angel trying to get her human feet moving. It's between lunch and dinner when they stop.

"What are we doing here?" Sam holds the door open helping her out. Sam looks at her newly exposed skin and tightness of attire. Looking to the diner which had several bikers and other types that they would drink and hustle but with her like this.

"Get back in the car."

"What, why?"

"Please it's a human thing." She sits back in looking to Sam. Sam moves around to the trunk looking for cloths. Then in a corner is a backpack that reads 'Angel' on it. Pulling it toward it he opens it. Inside are girl cloths. Looking up to heaven he thanks her angel fiends. Grabbing a top and jeans he moves to Castiel. "Put these on."

"Why?"

"Look at your cloths and look into my eyes." She does as requested and sees something.

"I understand." Sam turns to give her some privacy. Also to make sure no one is watching her change in the backseat. Dean having gone in already to use the little boys room. Breathing deeply he wonders what the hell have they gotten into. They averted the apocalypse. No Lucifer. Lilith is still out there but they know the truth of what she is. She needs to be dealt with but how. Castiel has fallen far and now female. Needs time to recoup in order to go fight the fight upstairs. Not become a martyr. Should they still be stopping seals or closing them or…

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Turning around his jaw drops. Her bosoms had perked in the up age. The Aerosmith t-shirt she sported showing them. Bra, he thought but she has one on. When did she? Then he looked to heaven one of them must have thought and did. Yet how did she? The jeans were another issue. They snuggled in all the right places. The design on the leg, a flower, growing from her right leg all the way to the top where... Sam had to turn and breath for a moment.

"Do I look terrible?" Sam has to turn quickly to catch the quick emotion of sadness cross her face.

"No, no you look great. I mean really nice. I mean… Cas, you look good ok." She looks into his eyes and blushes. He likes it. Oh no, better move quickly before he pulls a Dean foolish stunt. "Come on let's get food."

Entering together people look toward them and a little longer on Castiel. Sam glares at the bikers who are at the bar gazing at her. Dean smiles as they come in.

"Looking good Cas."

"Thank you. I gather this is the bag that Anna left for me."

"Yeah I guess so. There is more cloths in it."

"There should also be an angel blade in there as well."

"Good. Good," Dean smiles as they take a seat and the waitress comes over. "Hello Cyndi did you miss me?" the young waitress smiles polity at him.

"For those few minutes, maybe a little" Dean smiles wider. "So what will yah have?"

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coke." The waitress looks over to see Sam helping Castiel.

"You can't have milk and cookies for every meal."

"Can I have them after?" Sam nods. She smiles looking at the menu. Sure Castiel can read human but food meanings.

"I'll have a chicken ceaser salad and a coffee." The waitress nods smiling longly at Sam. Sam half smiles back. Then her eyes fell upon Cas who was staring deep into her. Thing is Cas is looking at her, seeing her.

"What is good?" the waitress stops the stare contest to look at the board.

"The seafood Mac and cheese is pretty good and then there is the jambalaya which is to die for."

"I'll have that then and a glass of milk, thank you."

"Your welcome sugar." She walks off. Dean looks after the waitress then to Cas.

"Guess she flies that way."

"Which way?" Dean looks about to say something but refrains. Shaking his head he looks around. Several people keep staring at them. Yah they are the new element but are just passing through.

"We need a job?"

"We need a good night sleep."

"Cas had enough of that."

"I had my grace ripped out of me Dean. What is your excuse?" Dean's eyebrows raise and Sam giggles. "You two fight like children and are loud when you bicker."

"Wait you were asleep?"

"When I could? Will we have beds tonight?" Sam looks to Dean then to Cas.

"Yeah we need bed rest as well."

"Yeah how is the bed arrangement gonna happen?" Dean spoke looking at Cas who normally doesn't sleep. The standard double twin room. Not enough to afford two rooms.

"You will take one bed and Sam and I will share the other."

"What?" Sam eyes widen looking at her.

"Hold the phone. Why are you sleeping with him and not me?" Dean seemed affronted that she chose his brother over him. She fought for them. They had eye sex all the time. But ever since she became a she Sam has been there. He refused to accept Castiel in an innocent child. Then the world changed and Claire is gone before her time and the vessel is all angel. She looks at him long like old days.

"Sam doesn't move as much as you do when you sleep. He remains on his side while you are everywhere."

"Wha…"

"How do you know this?" Sam asks. She looks uncomfortable.

"My superiors thought I was getting to close to my charges, you. I would watch after you whenever I could. It also helped me learn how to interact more. But I only really had time to observe when you were asleep."

"That's creepy." Dean adds. Sam just looks at her. So angels can be there and remain invisible to the human eye.

"Anything else you see." Castiel had seen a lot of both boys. She had learned their morning routines in and out of the bathroom. Knew who always slept where. And where weapons were hidden around their domicile for the night.

"I…" she is saved by the waitress bringing their food over.

"You enjoy now." She walks off. The brothers ignore her to focus on Cas.

"Cas?" Dean asked ruminative with double entondras.

"Eat your food." She grumbles before digging into her food. Sam shrugs his shoulder and dives in. Dean picks up his burger but his eyes remain on Cas. Cas who had seen them naked and vulnerable. Well they have seen her as well. Yet why is he now affronted that she wants to spend more time with Sam then him. What the hell is wrong with him?

CH3

They find a room 6 miles from the diner. The boys carrying in their duffels while Cas had her two backpacks. Dean plopped his on the bed closes to the door. Opening it up to get inside. Sam laid his on his bed and gently rested his laptop bag down. Castiel stood and watched the boys do their routine. Truly at this moment she felt like an outsider. Felt like the invisible angel she had once been who watched over them. It hurt to think on then to this. Now with her own bags and place she needs to find for herself.

Taking in the room she notices the deco and how it seems every motel room they stay in has a wall of glass or see through plastic by the door. The door being cornered off. She is still looking at it when Sam gets her attention.

"Hey you okay?"

"Why do they have a wall by the door?" Sam looks at it, really does. It became standard on their rooms he just ignored it.

"Just in case." She nods satisfied with the answer. "Um, you gonna set your stuff out?" she looks around the room. The boys had done their normal routine. Sam only noticed her still standing in the same spot when they entered when he went to lay salt lines out.

"Where?" Sam looks around the room. The boys had done their usual and marked their territory.

"Lay your stuff on my bed and go through it see what you got." Nodding she does as suggested. It is a good idea to know what one possesses. Setting her stuff down she opens first the bag that Bobby gave her. Dean watched as her eyes lit up as she removed a package of real Oreo cookies. Setting them down she rummaged some more. Dean's eyes still on her. Wondering what she got. Wondering what he can barter for. Next was a box. Inside are fake ideas for a much younger Claire form. But they were blank ones to be filled. Her eyes looking to Dean who was trying to see inside. She shows him.

"We're gonna have to get you some new pictures." She nods setting the box down. The next object is heavy and awkward to get out. Lifting the rectangle object out she lays it on her lap. Running her hand over the burned symbols on the front.

"What's that?" go Sam for noticing the book, pulling a chair over to watch her go through her belongings.

"It's Enchoian. It's tales and information on angels." Sam notices the post it note as she opened the page where the yellow paper is adhered. She smiles and then wanes.

"What is it?"

"It is me. Of what little information there is of me." She looks at the post it on the page after her small blurb. _We make our own histories_. Smiling again she closes the book. Setting it down she goes back to her bag. Her head tilts as she pulls out a sawed off. Setting it down she pulls out a bag of rounds. Then inside is more a makarov pistol. Admiring it for a moment then setting it down. Another bag of ammo. Then in the bottom is a dress. She pulls it out to look at it. It's a simple sundress but it is pretty with sunflowers on it. Setting it down she looks into the bag once more. Her head tilts to the side looking deep into the bag. She puts her arm in then pulls out a necklace. It's beautiful and intercate. Lifting it fuller she lets the light play off the jewels in it.

"Wow, who knew Bobby is into jewelry?" Dean scoffs. His eyes going from the necklace to the gun, admiring that more. Sam though scoots closer to look at the pendant. The Celtic eternal knot with gems along the path then dangling from it a crystal.

"It is very beautiful and it is not Bobby's."

"You can tell?" Sam looks at her. She nods.

"The life energy used to fuel the spells on it. It was Pamela's." Sam holds his hand out.

"May I?" Castiel hands it over. Sam looks at it with sorrowful eyes. Her last alive moment telling him what he was doing was wrong. Then remembers the time they met and she helped them out even after, her eyes. Dean eyes it for a moment after learning the original owner. Why would Bobby give her this? A person who despised angels. A person who lost their sight to them, to Castiel. A magnificent woman who lost her life doing the will of angels. Dean wanted to rip it from Sam's hands and hide it. But there had to be a reason for this. Bobby didn't know about the angel's involvement. "Come here." Castiel gets up slowly moving to Sam. "Turn around." So trusting she is of them. Sam lifts the necklace over her head so it lays down around her neck. Dean has to admit it looks nice. Sam clicks it into place. "There." Cas turns to look down at the pendant.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She moves back to the bed to pull her other bag over. Sam laughs as he reads 'Angel' on the bag. Wondering who picked it out. Opening it she removes an angel blade. She sets it down with her other weapons. Then she pulls out another thinner looking one. Holding it to the light it gets lost. It is so thin. Smiling at it she rest it down. Diving in again she pulls out cloths. T-shirts, jeans, underwear, bras, and a vacuum sealed suit and then something that made her wonder.

"What is this?" Sam has to cough as he recognizes it. Dean looks at it beginning to whistle sexually. "Dean?" Cas looks to Dean who is admiring the silky, faux fur blue teddy bear outfit.

"Sorry Cas, um." Times like this he loves how naive the angel is. "It's a teddy bear."

"It does not resemble a bear."

"No um. It's an undergarment."

"Doesn't seem practical."

"No Cas," he can't help himself he laughs. Sam smiles at this. His brother getting comfortable around his angel friend again. "Women wear this in the bedroom to seduce a guy. To make them more appealing and sexual."

"Foreplay." She states. Dean nods his head while trying not to burst out in more laughter.

"Yeah, uh, ok. So who is first shower?" The guys look from one another then to Castiel. She has gone to ignore them while pulling out the final items in the bag; iPod, iPad, iPhone and some candy. The angels springing for all the mortal connivances.

"Um, Cas, you know how to take a shower right?" They didn't know what the angel knew and didn't. Most of the time she slept or had her grace squeezed to ash since being with them.

"I can wash myself."

"Good." Sam sighed greatly at that. Explaining things to Castiel as male is one but an attractive female is another.

"Should I change here or there?"

"There," Sam insist.

"Come on, Sam. Cas, may need some help." Sam pulls a bitch face at Dean. She looks over at Dean.

"I don't believe that would be appropriate." She collects some cloths and her iPad before entering the bathroom. Castiel knew the basics, extreme basic. Having seen Sam look stuff up on the computer she thought it might help her if she had any questions.

Sam listens for the door to look. Glaring over at Dean.

"What is your problem? A second ago you were all non Cas. Now he's a she and a older she you want to tap that." Sam scoffs. Dean boils at this. His life has been one disaster after another. People doing thing for them, dying for them.

"Sam?"

"No, Dean! What is it. Is it because he raised you from perdition?"

"No," happy to be out of hell.

"Is it because Castiel went out of his way to help us? Or is it that she gave up everything for us, everything Dean." He stated the last bit with force. Sam goes to packing up Castiel's bag for her. Looking over the clothes, toys and random foodstuff.

Dean doesn't know anymore. He turns to his bag his mind so confused and frustrated. Sure Cas is his friend and his angel. Now he, she gave up everything for them. Got beat up for them. They aren't safe. Yet here she is with them still giving everything. Doing what she thinks is right. They don't always get what they want and this is one of them. Free will to be what you wanna be. But what if you had no place to go. This is their life the hunter. She is an angel who is powerful beyond human, gifted. They took it away. They took away everything she knew.

"GET OUT BALTHAZAR!" the scream coming from the bathroom then a flash of wings and there is the named angel. Looking flustered.

"That is something I really didn't want to see. But the curtain match the drapes." Sam gets up going on guard. Balthazar coming over toward them arms raised. "Never thought I would ever see that much of her."

"How'd you find us? Thought we had angel proofing."

"You are but I left something with Cassy so I can find her."

"Can somebody else use that?" Sam worried. Balthazar shakes his head dramatically.

"No, do you think I would do anything that stupid." He scoffs moving to look at the items still out on the bed. His finger picking up the teddy bear smiling.

"You?" Sam questions. Balthazar scoffs at the question, remark.

"No this is all Gabriel." Picking up the paper thin weapon. "This is me." He sets it back down.

"So what are you doing here?" Dean asks. Having watched the angel carefully when he picked up the weapon. Balthazar smiles at them, scoffing himself to stare at them. He had so many reasons to be here. So many to not be here. Castiel had already so much on her plate and this. Looking to her boys, the boys who are destined to be vessels of warring brothers.

Castiel emerges from the bathroom. Looking simply human in jeans and a blue blouse. Hair wet and hanging dark around her face. Looking so beautiful. Balthazar stares at the brothers hearing their loud projections of thoughts about his innocent sister. Making a noise to get everyone on track. Moving over he embraces his little sister.

"You're looking older. How does it feel?"

"Higher, appreciated." Her eyes look deep into Balthazar's seeing he has done something brash. "What did you do?"

"I, um, I stole all the weapons of heaven."

"What?" Castiel stands shocked looking at him

"Weapons?" this perked Dean up anything to fight the good fight. And betting hands down that they have the best of the best.

"Um, yes, we have a treasure trove expanding centuries and mystic realms."

"Balthazar." He looks back to the blue.

"I want to give them to you."

"But my grace."

"You are more powerful then you can ever imagine. Please keep them safe then. You are what we need."

"I am nothing."

"Never say that. Word is spreading. You are part of it. Please let me bestow them upon you. Please."

"Do it Cas, we can seriously kick some major ass." Dean getting excited about new toys.

"She won't be able to use them twiddle dumb. Cassy will more be like a vault. Just in case."

"How is it going?"

"All out war. They want him back and they don't. It's all rather a bore and be safe here." Both of their heads turn at once as if hearing a call. "I have to go. Be back later. Rest well." he flew away. Castiel looks down at the spot where her brother was just standing. Stepping back she walks solemnly to her bed. Looking at the somewhat packed items. Her hand going over the blade.

"So the weapons of heaven? Sounds awesome." Dean voiced none saliently with a hit of sarcasm pride. She looks at him before placing her weapons and gadget in one and cloths in the other.

"They are powerful. Deadly in the wrong hands." Picking up the bags she sets them on the floor. Her voice speaking low but her body language speaking volumes. Her stance had stiffened and slumped.

"But you would be powerful."

"No, I would be a vault as Balthazar said. I could use them somewhat but I am not powerful enough to control them properly." She moves back to the bathroom to grab her used cloths. Sam looks at her wondering in sadness.

Dean goes next giving Sam some alone time with Castiel. Dean wanted some time and decided he would get the second half of Intel and his brother's as well.

"How is the craving?" she asks pulling him out of his revere. He looks to her startled.

"Sorry?"

"The cravings?"

"Um, they are…" Sam licks his lips. "I feel them but I don't." he grabs his head. The last time he had some was over two days ago. His appetite was wane but it still existed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah I need a fix." She nods picking up a blade from her new armory. Moving to sit beside Sam. Handing him the knife he looks at her. "Cas… thank you." She smiles.

"You are welcome."

"When do you get the weapons?"

"He has to gather them. Then I will receive." Sam nods realizing he is in the clear. He takes the arm and descends the blade running it along her forearm. She gasps but gasps more as Sam's lips descend over the wound. The rain fills his mouth. The dark spot in him fading. Light begins to cloud the dark. It's so warm. He moans into the flesh. So warm. He flattens himself over it. His hands moving to touch and feel. Everything he touches zinging.

CH3

Dean laughs at what he just did. Cas is hot. But there is also his brother. Wrapped in a towel he comes out. Coming out to his brother sprawled over their angel. She lays compliant as Sam feeds but his mouth has moved up from the cut to lick at her neck. His hands roaming her. Sam's molesting his angel.

"Sammy!" Dean comes over to pull him off. "What the hell man?" Sam looks up from his spot on the floor. Blood smeared over his left cheek. Then he looks to Cas who looks rumpled. Blood smeared all along her neck. His mind racing to what he had been doing. He had kissed, grouped an angel. He had grouped Castiel.

"Oh man, Cas? I'm sorry."

"I am fine."

"No your not." Dean growled out. Hating this side of his brother. The druggy. He moves to his duffle. "Get a shower Sam." Sam moves. Locking the door behind him.

"Dean?" Dean looks to her as he pulls out his clothes.

"Yeah."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No your good. Sam was. Did you feel anything while he um.. Touched you?"

"It felt warm, nice, tangible. It felt good."

"So you liked it?"

"I gather so but I am unsure" Dean wants to kiss her. Show her the innocence of the act. What it could lead to. Dean also wanted to kiss her and see what it feels like. "Is it okay to kiss?"

"Yeah sure it is okay, but with Sam?" he scoffs. Thinking he is always better than his brother. Well he never drank demon blood or angel even. But he stares at her before turning to his bag. He needs his distance. This is Castiel he is thinking about. The once very male friend, now a Claire child and hot grown up fem fatal Castiel. The trickster is still having one on them.

"Dean?" Dean looks at her.

"Would it be a problem if I kissed you?"

CH3

Dean's world stops as she spoke to him.

"Whoa, um, Cas." Dean is stuck. But he pulls out a shirt and puts in on. The angel's eyes on him the entire time. Not that it's bad to have a woman stare at him but not like Cas does. Castiel the male angel the genderless angel now permanent female. His emotions vibing in the room. What to do, what to do?

"Cas, we're friends. Hell your family. It wouldn't be right."

"I see. So if Sam were to?"

"Damn it Cas. He's getting high on your blood it wouldn't be true feelings or love. It's just the euphoria from the blood. It's not all really him. "

"I see. So when is it appropriate to kiss?"

"Um, well." Dean turns toward her. Having placed on his jeans. "When you feel um, an, attraction." He rubs his hand though his hair. "We are not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Having a talk about love and sex."

"Why not?"

"Cause I suck at it! I don't even know if I truly get it. I," have only cared greatly for one human. He doesn't know. Looking over the angel who would have stared him down now looking at her hands. Hands that are twisting in the hem of her shirt. No confident angel stare down. A socially awkward angel who has to learn. "Cas, come here." She gets going to him. Dean has to smirk at her. She's simply dressed but ready to go if need be. They stand before one another. "I am terrible at this. I am a one nightstand kinda guy. Sam knows this better." He had Jess. "You are family and I will do what I can." He grabs Cas to him brining in for a hug. Showing how he shows. "You feel this?" she nods into his shoulder. "This is family and love."

"I understand."

"Good." He backs up out of the awkwardness. "So you still gonna sleep with Sam?"

"He doesn't hog the bed." They both stare to look at one another. The next moment shocks Dean. Cas tiptoes up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Dean."

CH3… TBC

HELP! Thinking of going Sastiel/Sassy, Destiel or Winstiel/CasChester. Any opinions or just let them be normal and no loving? PLEASE HELP. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
